<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a family torn to shreds by coffeeandshakyhands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098488">a family torn to shreds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands'>coffeeandshakyhands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), AHA NOT POG, Adopted Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Neglect, Child Soldiers, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane Wilbur Soot, King Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), King Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Original Character(s), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, References to SMP Earth, Suicidal Thoughts, THATS A TAG? VERY POG, THEY RULE AS BESTIES UR HONOR, Technoblade Has a Heart (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), ayyyy we don’t ship real ppl here, his intentions are good but he just sucks at carrying them out, implied - Freeform, kinda lol, like they’re just citizens they have no names, phil treats him like his kid, sam is only mentioned but he loves his little brother figure, to quote super smash bros: everyone is here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil, Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno were a family once. How times have changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, theyre family ur honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a family torn to shreds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AYYYYY I WROTE THIS LONG THING FOR NO REASON POG</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">The universe is quite the strange place in the story being told. In the center, there lies an area full of portals, some requiring codes to enter. Among these </span> <span class="s1">portals, there was the portal that lead to a place called Earth’s Recreation. It was an area that held nearly one million people, but there were somewhere around thirty that held power.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Held within those people in power, there was a family.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There was a man called Philza Minecraft, more commonly known as The King of The Arctic Empire. Phil was in his forties, a few strands of gray hair resting in his blond hair. He ruled along side his close friend, Technoblade. Techno was much younger, only the age of nineteen. He was ruling at a young age due to his long line of descendants that came from the supposed “Blood God,” a legend as old as time. He had no last name, his only name being the one that struck fear in the hearts of others.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The two ruled as friends in power, neither getting more say in ruling than the other. They were like ying and yang. Philza’s calm nature balanced out Techno’s violent nature, the two being able to make proper decisions from two perspectives. A view from the old, a view from the young. A view from the peaceful, a view from the violent. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There were two princes that were the children of the older ruler. One was another nineteen year old named Wilbur, a man who, at one point, played music across the land. The other was a reckless boy named Tommy, the fifteen year old following his older brother around like a puppy. Wilbur rarely complained, being happy that someone actually paid attention to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You see, Phil didn’t particularly care about his kids. Well, he did. He just never showed it. He had a country to rule, that was always his excuse. Techno never payed attention to the actions going on, to busy dealing with a man who lurked the lands and was killing many (rumor had it he wore a smiley face mask).</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So, Wilbur had raised Tommy ever since he was sixteen. The wild blond was more Wilbur’s kid than Phil’s, and at the age of nineteen, Wilbur realized that. He removed himself from the position of prince, Tommy doing so as well. The brunet eventually started his own small country, titled Newfoundland. It was small, only holding somewhere around one thousand people, but it was all the two brothers needed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, after a year of peace in the entire realm, Technoblade became blood thirsty. He convinced Phil that they should claim the entire realm, wanting more power and more authority.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So the two brothers ran. Wilbur and Tommy evacuated their people out of the realm, being able to secure refugee passes in the land of Esempe for their entire small country.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Once Wilbur was sure his old country’s residents were safe, he immediately grabbed Tommy and fled. They wanted to be free, start new.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They did. Tommy met a boy named Tubbo, the two immediately becoming attached at the hip. Wilbur found a fourteen year old named Fundy, taking him in as his own. The four met someone named Eret, a person who wanted nothing but freedom.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After Wilbur and Tommy became official citizens, the five got the idea for independence after seeing the way the ruler of Esempe treated his people. His name was Dream, and he was oddly familiar to Wilbur and Tommy. They didn’t know why, but he seemed... familiar.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A country, a place where men could emancipate, was born. It was called L’Manberg, the country being started by a now twenty-one year old and his sixteen year old brother.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Blood was shed over that country, one of their own betraying them. Eret slammed their hand on a button, saying the words “it was never meant to be” as Wilbur and Tommy lost their first lives.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Another strange thing about this universe: you get three chances. Three shots, three times to test your own limits. Some called it amazing, some called it torturous.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With the pain Tommy and Wilbur felt when they died, they could both agree it was the latter.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tommy lost another life not even a few hours later, giving up that life for the independence of a country he already loved. He gave up his most prized possessions as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Two discs. One named Cat, given to him by Phil whenever he was five. One named Mellohi, given to him by Tubbo on his sixteenth birthday. He gave them up. All for this beautiful new land.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, Wilbur decided something should be done. An election. A way of signifying that the power that a ruler held had rightfully been earned from the country’s people. By this point, L’Manberg was a country that held nearly two hundred thousand people, mainly because people loved the escape they had there. The country of The Esempe held so many laws, so many idiotic rules that restricted people’s rights.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Originally, only two parties were formed. Wilbur’s party of POG 2020, with his little brother as his running mate. A man named Quackity’s party of SWAG 2020, his running mate being a previous ally of Dream himself named George.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Debates were held between the two main parties, two smaller parties eventually being formed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">SCHLATT 2020, a party ran by a man named J. Schlatt.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">COCONUT 2020, a party ran by Fundy, his running mate being a woman named Nikki.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, election results rolled in, and that was the cause of a severe down spiral for our main family.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">-•-•-•-</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p4">
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">Election Results</span> </em> </span> </strong>
</p><p class="p5">
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">written by: Tubbo Beeson</span> </em> </span> </strong>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">This is a document of the country of L’Manberg’s first ever presidential election. The following words are the results of said election:</span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3"><strong>NOTE</strong>: SWAG’s votes and SCHLATT’s votes shall be combined on the day of the inauguration, as party leaders have agreed to due so.</span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">POG 2020: 45%</span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">SWAG 2020: 30%</span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">SCHLATT 2020: 16%</span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">COCONUT 2020: 9%</span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">WINNER OF ELECTION: Coalition parties of SWAG 2020 and SCHLATT 2020.</span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">Second Ever President of L’manberg: J. Schlatt</span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s3">Second Ever Vice President of L’manberg: Quackity Habibi</span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s1">-•-•-•-</span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The second Schlatt gained power, he banished the two main creators of the country he was now ruling, renaming the country and taking Wilbur’s second life.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile, in the land of Earth’s Recreation, Techno was tired. He was tired of ruling, tired of being in charge of an entire realm. He had made a mistake. He needed to start new.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So, the man resigned. He left the realm he used to rule, leaving Phil alone and making his way into the world of Esempe. He quickly learned of the election that had been held a week before he joined, immediately going to the aid of his long time friends. He swore anarchy, swore to get rid of governments. They had corrupted him, he wasn’t going to let them corrupt anyone else.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Well, the last part was a lie.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Techno watched as Wilbur drove himself mad in the depths of his new sanctuary, lashing out at those he loved. Wilbur was loosing it, screaming about how he couldn’t have a proper country to save the life of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A festival. Tubbo getting his second life taken at the hands of an anarchist. An anarchist who took orders from a government official.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">An anarchist who used to be an emperor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Fighting in a pit. </span> <span class="s1">A rebellion. </span> <span class="s1">A familiar, old ruler coming to his kid’s aid, only to be met with the news that it was too late.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It was never meant to be.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was a phrase that had been spoken twice now, being spoken by a composer that went mad with a longing for his symphony to stop. For the music in his head to cease existence.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Phil shielded his son from the explosion, his wings becoming unusable in the process. He then drove a sword through that same son’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That old emperor lost three things within the span of a day.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">An empire, a son, and his flight.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He watched as Techno gave into his want for destruction, making the damage to the country Tommy loved even worse than before.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But, it didn’t end there.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Once a new president arose, the boy being Tommy’s best friend, Tommy was exiled for being reckless. For having a fiery soul that couldn’t burn out.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He was exiled for being himself, doing what he always did.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He was then abused, beaten, yelled at on the daily by the man who let him into this realm, who let his first country take sanctuary. He tried to end it all, at some points. Staring into lava became a hobby.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So he ran. He ran, and ran, and ran, until he stumbled upon a familiar warrior’s cabin. He hid himself in the basement, waiting for his demise.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Techno was nearly executed for his crimes against a country so gone, a country that his best friend’s son built. That same friend was on house arrest.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Techno was especially pissed at that.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He did discover the boy, eventually. Instead of killing him, he became somewhat of a mentor, the hybrid trying to help the boy gain back his discs.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">From the view of someone with no context of the people that had partnered up, you would think this partnership would last. But, you would be wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Humans are stubborn. Too stubborn, in fact. The past emperor was so set on freedom for all, he didn’t realize how much he was hurting those people he wanted to save. The reckless teenager was so set on two objects, he didn’t realize he was tossing people to the side like trash.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The partnership wasn’t going to last. It was just a matter of who cracked first.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was the boy who cracked first. Another festival was held, this one ending in a half-enderman “traitor” being exposed and two best friends reuniting.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It also ended in an anarchist swearing to destroy everything the teenager loved, teaming up with the man who abused him and the father who neglected him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The destruction of the country was now inevitable. It was foretold, long ago, that the symphony would remain unfinished.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That prediction was correct.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The symphony was gone. Permanently.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A family was torn apart by their stubbornness, torn apart by the fact that they couldn’t actually talk to each other. Instead, they lashed out, betrayed, lied to, and neglected each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The father didn’t even say goodbye to his son when he was faced with the threat of death. Death at the hands of his own abuser.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Luckily, others refused to say goodbye. They saved the two teenagers, taking two of the Esempe Emperors’ lives. That said man was then thrown in jail for his crimes against so many.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That didn’t get rid of hurt, though. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tommy was permanently traumatized, the only father figure he had now being a man named Sam. The two were building a hotel, Tommy trying to remain factionless for a while.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Techno and Phil were going somewhat mad. Techno from his want for something he could never truly have, and Phil from the way he pushed away all of his children.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur was gone. A ghost that barely remembered who he was. Sure, he was possibly going to be resurrected. But what would he remember from his life?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Only time would tell.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It seemed that time was quite the important thing in this particular realm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">It was important in that broken family, as well. Time tore them apart, and it seemed that they would stay like that for as long as time went on.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Humans are stubborn.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Apparently, they always will be.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please correct spelling errors in the comments :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>